


Costume designs

by JoCeption



Series: Stage Boys [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Human AU, Swearing, another EgoSides crossover, because someone gotta do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption
Summary: Janus brings over his costumes designs. The actors have some opinions.
Series: Stage Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153124
Kudos: 2





	Costume designs

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I started another series (mainly Oneshots). EgoSides works centered around the artists and performances of Egotropolis High School.

When Janus entered the theatre room he was met with surprising silence. He strolled down the stairs to where Allen was stretched out over two seats. “It’s too quiet.” The author swirled into an upright position to catch the slushy tossed at him, “Teachers didn’t show up.” Janus warily eyed the crowd. “Then why is nothing on fire yet?” Allen snickered at the dry question, “They locked Remus in a closet 20 minutes ago, no idea where he’s now, probably strangling Virgil with the cables or something. Wilford’s been asking about the costume date at least seven times by now, tho”, he threw his friend a pointed look, who could just sigh and make his way towards the stage. “Alright, nerds. What is this?” After a short silence Roman decided to be nice enough to answer: “Mr Lee is sick, we have no idea where Mr Samuelz is and can’t reach anyone-” “Did you ask in the secretary?” Roman threw a confused back into the crowd of boys (and Dark, apparently) that wisely decided to stay quiet. “Alright well I got some concept designs for the costumes so at least take a look at them.” Not caring any more Janus just threw the folder onto the stage and let himself fall backwards into Allen, who had luckily followed him down. 

Roman let himself fall back to avoid the briefcase thrown at his face just for it to be caught by Marc. “Alright boys- Warfstache get over here- where are the side roles?” Marvin snatched the papers out of his hand, “Left. It’s not like we’d have a real session today- Ooh!” The cry let Marc shoot up. “What ‘Ooh’? Janus what did you do?” Marvin swatted his hand away, “No, those are so cute. Look at this!” Marc caught the paper shoved at him before Marvin could cut out his fucking eye or something and passed the concept for MacNamara to Roman who looked ecstatic, “Oh those are nice. Very musical-esque...which is what we’re doing.” The realisation hit a bit too late but Janus decided to cut him some slack for once since he actually seemed to enjoy the outfit. “Yeah, you didn’t just copy the musicals, don’t know how to take that, buddy”, Wilford’s mumbling was just loud enough for Janus to hear and he had to stand around for a moment, blinking irritated. “Excuse me?” Wilford still didn’t seem to notice his agitation as he looked over Roman’s shoulder, “Yeah, where are the skirts?” 

Okay, what now? Allen behind him made a noise Janus couldn’t quite identify but as his gaze swept over the rest of the cast they didn’t seem to share his confusion. “Skirts?” Bim nodded eagerly. “Yeah, those were the best thing about the original costumes. We didn’t realize they’d be gone once we reverse the roles, but there’s just not so many girls here...”, his gaze trailed down to the design for Veronica. ‘Oh god, why did he have to look so heartbroken?’, Janus cursed silently as he pulled himself onto the stage. “Look, I get it. I’m just thinking about the repercussions when you’ll perform in front of the whole school in those outfits.” Yancy seemed to understand that he had no ill intentions when he stepped forward, his arms still crossed. “Youse really worry like that? It’s nice but youse really don’t gotta. I mean, look at us bunch”, he gestured behind him where everyone seemed to follow his words with heightened interest, “They already think we’re all gays or something, most of us are. We want to perform because we like it and we want to perform in skirts because fuck social standards.” 

Janus looked at him, then looked over the gathering of students who gave the statement a grim confirmation, the few stage crew members that had gathered on the side and Author who just offered a knowing grin. “You’ll get the most fabulous skirts in this school, I promise.”


End file.
